


walks

by please do not (dracarysdaenerys)



Series: Avengers: Drabbles and Oneshots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Life Partners, Michelle Jones-centric, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, POV Michelle Jones, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracarysdaenerys/pseuds/please%20do%20not
Summary: "Sometimes, I just walk. No goal, no destination, just walking."MJ and Peter's love story
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Avengers: Drabbles and Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543579
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	walks

Sometimes, I  just walk. No goal, no destination,  just walking. It’s peaceful and it clears my mind. When I pass a park, I like to sit down and sketch people walking by.  They’re fascinating, everyone walking with a goal, like going to work or reaching their daily steps . I tend to feel very lonely on those walks. I love it. 

It started when I was fourteen and had my first high school test. It was a chemistry test, nothing I hadn’t done before, but the fact that it was my very first in high school made it weird. I studied until I couldn’t study anymore, and my brain  was fried . I didn’t have the test until Wednesday, but I knew it all on Saturday. My mom saw how I  was fixated on that stupid test and send me out the door. ‘Take a stroll,’ she’d said. It was the beginning of my tradition.

It’s not so much a tradition as it is a habit. I go when I’m bored, stressed, hot or procrastinating. I’ve seen many different streets of New York City change with the seasons and the years. I’ve seen how the city changes and how its people react to it. I’ve seen people make graffiti and law enforcement remove it. 

I’ve also met many, many people. I’ve met children who lost their parents, I’ve met elderly who didn’t know where they were, and I’ve helped out a ton of tourists.  Occasionally , I see someone I know. Most of the time, it’s one of my mom’s friends who says hi and goes on, but once in awhile, it’s one of my own friends. The first time I saw Peter was when I was sixteen. I was procrastinating  heavily for a history test, and I saw him sitting in the park. I sat down next to him. 

We chatted. It wasn’t anything special. We did it again three weeks later when I saw him again. It was Thursday afternoon, like last time. I started going out every Thursday. Every week, I sat with Peter. Sometimes we chatted, sometimes we didn’t. It was nice. At school, we  barely talked. Sure, we both were in the decathlon team, but we felt no need to converse there. 

In junior year, that changed. My best friend (and only friend) Alice moved to Canada, and I had no friends left at school. Except for Peter. I started sitting on the same table as Peter and his best friend Ned. At first, they did what they  normally would do,  mostly ignoring me. By fall, I  was included in their conversations. When I wanted to be, at least.

Peter and Ned started inviting me to their movie nights, too. I introduced them to my favourite movies, and they introduced me to Star Wars (that’s what I let them think, at least). Peter and Ned became my best friends, and my walks started going from daily to weekly,  just to see Peter. Ned still doesn’t know about that. 

Peter and I had our first kiss in on that bench. He had made a stupid joke that he found too funny. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him laughing. He noticed and for a split second, I was afraid he’d find me creepy.  Thankfully , there was no thought like that going around in Peter’s head. Instead, he kissed me. I would never have expected such boldness from him, except there we were. 

In the weeks that followed, Peter and I tried to act  normally around Ned and at school. Every Thursday, we’d act all couple-y on the bench. We cuddled and sneaked some kisses that we thought were  barely noticeable. They weren’t, because one day, my mom had decided to walk a different route with the dog and saw us. She wasn’t too happy about me hiding it from me, but she was glad that if it had to happen, it was with Peter.

My mom finding out lead to May finding out (from us), which led to Ned walking in on us sneaking a kiss while he was getting snacks . We got worse and worse at hiding it, and within a week, everyone in our year knew (and those that cared outside our year, too). Some people  were surprised , but the majority didn’t  really give a damn. 

Today, I’m taking the last one of my walks. It’s a Thursday and I’m with Peter. We’re about to move to Cambridge, MA this weekend for college. We got an apartment together with Ned, and we’re all very excited. We walked to the bench, where we sat. Neither of us said anything, we  just hugged each other. It was very sad, but I know one thing. Everything is going to be  just fine.

* * *

(Peter and MJ found a new bench together in Cambridge, one that Ned doesn’t know about either. They finished their studies and moved back to New York City once they  were finished . Peter proposed to MJ the day they moved into their new apartment. It was a Thursday. Ned proposed to his high school girlfriend Betty Brant a week later. The four of them married within a month of each other. Peter and MJ, once more, on a Thursday. MJ had her daughter on a Thursday and her son on a (disappointing) Monday.  Peter and MJ grew old together in New York, and on a fateful Thursday, exactly 55 years after they first kissed, they died side by side in a car crash . They were both 72 years old.)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment if you liked it!


End file.
